The Gunslinger *Special Premiere*
Once upon a time, a young man named Charles, came into an old town called Shooter Town "Home of The Gunslinger". Charles stares at the sign in confusion, "What is a gunslinger?", he said. He starts walking into the town, looking around. "Hey you" a mysterious voice said. "Did y'all ask, what a gunslinger was" "Yeah" Charles replied. The mysterious voice belonged to an old man. "Come inside" he said. "The name's Donald." "A gunslinger is a person that has a high reputation of being dangerous with a gun, which makes them an outlaw, as well. But this one killed almost half of this town's population, and it looks like y'all might be the one to stop him, his name is Dead Eye John, I'm telling you this. This man, has half of his face, ripped half. And he's planning on returning at high noon tomorrow" said Donald. "Sounds deadly" replied Charles. "Oh yes, you must get ready for tomorrow" said Donald. Charles exits the bar, and decides to build himself a house, but realizes he doesn't have any wood to make a house with. He goes to the store, and buys some wood to build the house. Before he starts building, Donald comes from behind him, and says "Hey, what's your name?". "My name is Charles, and I am getting ready for tomorrow". "Do you need any help?" asked Donald. "Yeah, sure" said Charles. Part 2 The next day, Charles and Donald's house were ready to be painted. It was getting close to high noon, and Charles was in a rush to get everything done on time. Charles: I don't think we'll make it! Donald: We are gonna make it. 1 hour later, the house was done and ready to go. Donald looked at the clock, it was 11:30am. He knew that Charles didn't have enough time, and Dead Eye John was coming in 30 minutes. Donald ran to get a weapon for Charles. Charles: Donald, where are you going? Donald looked back, but he didn't respond. He kept running and running as fast as he can to the nearest gun store. After buying Charles' gun, he ran back to Charles to give him his gun. It was a M1911 semi-automatic pistol. Donald: One of Shooter Town's best pistols. Charles looks at the clock, it was high-noon. Donald ran to the nearest hiding place he could find, while Charles stood his ground. Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot. BANG! The gunshot belonged to Dead Eye John, the most wanted gunslinger in all of Shooter Town. Dead Eye John didn't believe what he saw, a city folk by the name of Charles. He laughed..... Dead Eye John: HAHAHA! A city folk, willing to defeat me!? I don't think so. Behind John, were a group of bandits, and they meant business. They all pulled out their guns, including Charles. Dead Eye John had a Colt Defender MK1 shotgun, and Charles knew he was done for. Donald came out of his hiding place, holding a Colt Peacemaker. Donald: Not so fast, John! Looks like you forgot somebody! Our old sheriff was trying to make peace, until you killed him, along with half the population of this town. And, i'm gonna finish the job. All of John's bandits had a MK1 shotgun, the same gun as John. It was a death showdown, it's time for a city folk, to take place as sheriff in Shooter Town. Everyone loaded their guns, and aimed. BANG! The first shot was fired. Everyone was firing their weapons, while Charles and Donald decided to take cover behind barrels. Charles: Even though I'm a city folk, that doesn't mean I can't save the town!! Charles attempts to headshoot Dead Eye John, but missed. John responded by shooting Charles in the arm, and then Donald in the leg. John, goes up to Charles and shoots him in the leg. Dead Eye John: You just made a wrong move, city folk. No one should mess with the deadly Dead Eye John. Now, you shall suffer the pain I have gave you, along with the old man. You will never defeat me, I knew what you were planning to do. Your life means nothing to me!! Part 3 *Final* Dead Eye John: Your life means nothing!!! Before John could end Charles' life, Donald attempts to shoot John in the leg. But then, he slipped and shot himself in the stomach. John then kicks Charles in the leg several times, making it more painful than before. Charles sees Donald dangerously injured on the ground, thinking about what to do to save his friend. Donald successfully stands up and pointed his gun at John. Donald: If you want to kill his here city folk, you gonna have to get through me first, John! Dead Eye John turns around, and shoots a bullet at Donald. Donald manages to dodge it, looking at Charles injured, as well. Charles looks around him, he finds his gun 1 foot away from him. He tries to pick up the gun, and then BANG! he successfully shoots Dead Eye John in the leg, and then tries to run away, but falls on the ground. Donald: Come on, Charles. We're going somewhere safe. Dead Eye John: DAMN IT!! I'll get you, city folk! Donald reaches the hospital, and checks Charles in. He is then rushed to the emergency room. Donald is told to wait, he will recover soon. He is worried about John striking again, he knew Charles needed to be kept safe. Dead Eye John: Found you, Donald! Where's the boy!?!? Donald: I won't let you kill him. BANG! Charles then appears out of nowhere with a gun, and shoots John. He walks toward him, and punches Charles in the stomach. Donald kicks John in the back, that then knocks him out of balance. Donald: So long, John! Dead Eye John: *falls* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Charles: BANG! Get down there, and stay down there! BANG! BANG! BANG! Everyone in the town, comes out of their hiding place. They were cheering for Charles. He was now the new sheriff of Shooter Town, Dead Eye John is long gone. That there ends our story. THE END